


And I Waited For You

by HarperJean



Series: The One That Brings Me Back [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Dreams, F/M, High School, Homecoming, Lyric fic, Song fic, high school dance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: Prompt: "I'll be the boy in the corduroy pants, you be the girl at the high school dance, run with me, wherever I go..."





	And I Waited For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



#### October 27th, 2000 - Molly 

_“Look at you!!” Mrs. McKenney squealed as her daughter descended the stairs in her white lace party dress. Molly rolled her eyes dramatically at her mother’s reaction, already annoyed with night that had barely begun._

_“I don’t understand why you’re making me do this,” she mumbled as she shoved her feet into a pair of ballet flats. She would do a lot of things to please her parents, but she wouldn’t be caught dead in heels._

_“You’ll have fun and you know it,” her mom replied defiantly, grabbing Molly’s arm and steering her up against the wall for a picture. “Now smile.”_

_“Mom!”_

_“Molly, listen to your mother,” her dad said from the living room, where he didn’t even look up from his novel. Molly smiled half heartedly, actively working to not roll her eyes again. Her parents were basically forcing her to have fun, which meant she was not having any at all. She wondered how long she would have to stay inside the school gym before calling her dad to come pick her up._

_“Moll, you’ll have fun. Your choir friends will be there right?”_

_“Yeah, I guess,” Molly said with a sigh. As ridiculous as it made her, she would much rather stay at home, sequestered away in her dad’s basement studio, looking over lyrics she had written about a boy she barely knew. She smiled at the thought. A few days ago, she had emailed Taylor, asking him to be her date to this stupid dance she was about to attend. She knew the answer, but she wanted to throw out the idea anyway...just on the off chance…_

_“You ready, Molly Doll?” Her dad asked, heaving himself up from the couch and grabbing his keys._

_“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” She grabbed her purse and slung it across her body, not caring that it didn’t match her dress whatsoever._

_When they arrived at Blake High School, she looked around wildly for her friends, hoping to effortlessly maneuver her way into an already established group of music majors and cling to them for the evening._

_“Okay so what’s the deal?” Her dad leaned over and asked her when she was already out of the car. She turned around to answer him, rolling her eyes for effect._

_“I’ll go out with my friends after the dance. You realize you guys are the only parents that would ever make that a rule.”_

_“We just want to make sure you have some fun every once in awhile. And stop rolling your eyes.”_

_“BYE DAD.”_

_Molly took a deep breath and walked through the double doors into the gymnasium. The room had been transformed. Blue and silver streamers hung from the ceiling, round tables with sparkly blue table clothes surrounded the dance floor, and a disco ball spun happily, making the whole space feel like it was careening through the stars. She had to admit, the homecoming committee had outdone themselves. She looked around, trying to find familiar faces. She wished Jillian was there, so they could goof off and dance around together._

_“This is so stupid,” she muttered to herself, after giving up on trying to find any friends from the music hallway. She didn’t see anyone. Maybe they were still at dinner, or stuck in traffic. She pulled out a chair from the nearest table and plopped down. At least she never cared about looking like a weirdo. After all, she was the one that wanted to stay home and practice. She was immune to taunts and teasing...at least she had that going for her._

_She stayed at the table for a while, fiddling with the zipper on her purse. The music slowed and she glanced up, observing the hoard of high schoolers pairing off and awkwardly shoving their bodies together. She looked towards the door, wondering how much longer she would have to stay. Surely her dad would understand if she called and told him that none of her friends were there._

_Suddenly, her eyes locked with a pair of blue ones._

_She stood up without even thinking, her body taking over while her mind reeled._

_She blinked a few times, wondering if her bored brain was playing tricks on her. Was that actually Taylor, walking through the double doors into Blake High School? Or was it just another boy with blonde hair and corduroy pants, who looked enough like him to make her look twice?_

_Whoever it was, he was walking towards her, a huge grin on his face._

_“What are you doing here?” She asked, struggling to find the breath to speak._

_“You asked if I wanted to be your date. Sorry I’m late. Traffic,” he said with a smirk, making Molly go somewhat weak in the knees. “Do you want to dance?”_

_“Um...yeah...yeah, I do.”_

_He grabbed her hand and it was like a million butterflies swarmed inside of her, making her feel like she could take flight. He guided her to the dance floor and put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. She snaked her arms around his neck._

_“So this is what a high school dance is like…” he mused._

_“Yeah...pretty lame.”_

_“I don’t think it’s lame.”_

_She looked up at him, still somewhat unsure if everything was actually happening. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly._

_“You’re right,” she said breathlessly, “It’s not that lame.” She pulled him down for another kiss, hoping that the night wouldn’t end any time soon._

***

“YOU’VE GOT MAIL.”

Molly jerked awake violently, grimacing at the crick in her neck that had surely formed from falling asleep at her desk. Her computer was still on, and the screen had jumped back to life with the incoming email and the loud declaration from the faceless AOL voice. 

She looked around, confused. The clock at the bottom of the screen told her it was 3:48 am. The homework spread around her told her that she had fallen asleep doing part writing exercises for theory class. The remnants of the dream she had woken up from told her that she was going to be disappointed for the rest of the day. She wasn’t usually one to dwell on dreams, but this one had been so real. Taylor coming to her school, surprising her, dancing with her as the rest of her classmates watched in awe. She clicked on the mail icon and saw that she had just received an email from him. Maybe he knew she had been dreaming about him. She blushed at the thought. 

 

To: MollyDoll85@aol.com  
From: JTaylorHanson@hanson.net  
Subject: Good Morning Sunshine  
October 28th, 2000

Moll,

I know you’re asleep right now, so you’ll get this in the morning. How was the dance? Did you go? Or did you stay home like a loser? I’m not really sure why I’m awake right now but I was thinking of you so I thought I would send you an email. I wish I could have flown to Tampa and taken you to Homecoming but I’m en route to Arizona and we have a show tomorrow. Or rather, today. Which means I should definitely be going to bed. But here I am, emailing you instead. 

Can I call you tomorrow (today)? Is that too forward? Let me know. 

Talk soon.  
Tay


End file.
